Cloud providers typically operate computer systems comprising large numbers of servers. The resources of such systems are provided to clients, also referred to as tenants. In a typical deployment, the cloud-provider system hosts a large number of Virtual Machines (VMs) belonging to multiple tenants. The VMs and the cloud-provider system as a whole are often subject to various security threats.